Rosas Negras
by sweetdreams-fanfictions
Summary: E se Elena desse uma chance para Damon? E se ela visse como ele realmente é? Ela fará as mesmas escolhas que Katherine ou será obrigada a escolher um? O doce e atormentado Stefan ou o o sombrio e sedutor Damon?
1. Rompimento O1

Ela olhou fixamente para seus olhos negros; era como contemplar a noite. A noite, assim como seus olhos, era misteriosa. A noite era linda, serena. Seus olhos a hipnotizavam, ela deu passo um passo involuntário em sua direção.

- Você fez sua escolha? – Damon perguntou, presunçoso.

Era exatamente a essa pergunta que Elena não queria responder. Meredith falara que ela sempre se prendia, sempre havia uma corda de responsabilidade amarrada em sua cintura, restringindo-a. Mas hoje, ela prometeu, cortaria essa corda. Só por hoje ela desfrutaria do poder da liberdade, se entregaria a liberdade.

Hoje ela faria o que ela quisesse.

- Eu escolho esta noite.

Elena tomou o sorriso torto dele como um convite. Lenta, mas não hesitante, deu o passo que a colocaria fora de seu quarto, seu único refúgio, o único lugar que ela ficaria protegida contra Damon.

Com sua típica expressão misteriosa, ele afagou o rosto macio dela, suas madeixas douradas. Ele curvou-se vagarosamente, o olhar nunca desviando dos olhos dela, e roçou seus lábios nos de Elena.

A reação dela foi imediata. O salgue pulsou em suas veias, seu coração bateu freneticamente, o ar entrava com dificuldade em seus pulmões. Foi o suficiente para romper a corda. Ela jogou seus braços nos seus ombros largos e o trouxe para mais perto. O beijo inocente tornou-se intenso, forte, mas ainda sim era doce – o que surpreendeu Elena.

Damon libertou os lábios dela para que sua boca traçasse um caminho até seus pescoço. Demorou-se lá, saboreou seu doce aroma floral, sentiu a ardência em sua garganta.

Primeiro, Elena sentiu o contato dos dentes afiados em sua garganta, então sentiu a dor de sua pele sendo perfurada, que logo foi substituída por uma agradável sensação de calor. Suspirou.

- Elena? Elena, é você? – ouviram a voz da tia Judith no primeiro andar, logo abaixo da escada.

Damon a libertou e Elena foi capaz de responder, meio ofegante.

- Sim, tia, sou eu. Não se preocupe.

- O que você está fazendo ai em cima acordada? – indagou – Deixa para lá. Volte a dormir, Elena. Amanhã você tem aula – ela ordenou, então ouviram um baque de uma porta se fechando.

Elena virou-se e entrou no seu quarto, então parou ao notar que Damon não a seguia.

Ele sorriu, mas não de um jeito vitorioso. Como ele poderia se sentir vitorioso se nunca houve nada para ganhar? Os dois sabiam que uma hora isso iria acontecer. Era só questão de tempo.

- Você precisa me convidar para entrar – explicou, provocante.

Elena suspirou, resignada. Para que amarrar-se agora?

- Entre.

(tire suas próprias conclusões)


	2. Egoísta O2

**Capítulo O2.**

_Querido diário,_

_Só agora que eu percebo como fui estúpida, imatura e egoísta noite passada. Como não pude pensar nas consequências? Nem sequer me importei com elas. _

_Estou escrevendo no horário do recreio, e Stefan está na sentado na minha frente, preocupado comigo. Eu não consigo nem mesmo olhar pra ele direito, fico com nojo de mim mesma. Egoísta, egoísta, egoísta. Stefan é tudo para mim, por que eu fui fazer uma coisa daquelas? Ele nunca me magoaria. _

_O que eu faço? Eu sei que Stefan me perdoaria, não pensaria nem duas vezes, mas não posso contar para ele. Eu não quero gerar buracos em nossa relação, eu não quero ser Katherine. O problema é que eu sinto que eu mesma estou gerando buracos não contando a verdade, escondendo tamanho segredo dele. _

_E Damon? O que fazer com Damon? Ele não vai parar. Ele é como um trem desgovernado, incapaz de deter. E agora eu quebrei os freios. _

_Argh! Egoísta! Como apenas um ato pode gerar tantos danos? Como explicar para Stefan o que aconteceu noite passada sem magoá-lo? E como explicar a Damon? Eu não consigo nem explicar a mim mesma! _

_O amor é uma droga. _

- Elena, você vai ficar escrevendo nesse diário o recreio inteiro? – Meredith perguntou.

Elena fechou o diário e sorriu para sua amiga.

- Acabei – disse – Então, sobre o que vocês estavam falando?

- Sobre o baile de máscaras que vai ter nesse final de semana – ela respondeu – O que vocês vão usar?

Bonnie começou uma descrição minuciosa de seu lindo vestido azul gelo com brilhantes que ela usaria naquela noite, o que faria com seus cachos e o formato de sua máscara. Na metade da explicação Elena começou a se desligar, a se perder em seus devaneios.

A verdade era que, mesmo convencida que noite passada não significara nada para ela - apenas mais caos para sua relação -, Elena não conseguia parar de pensar no que acontecera. Foi tudo muito irreal, muito impossível. Quem poderia imaginar que Damon não queria apenas aproveitar de seu sangue - ou de sua boca?

Ela lembrava-se de tudo tão claramente. Ela sentara-se em sua cama e o convidou, mas ele só ficara de pé, olhando fixa e misteriosamente para ela.

Um longo minuto se passou em silêncio, e Elena sentiu-se obrigada a falar.

- Não quer sentar? – insistiu novamente, gesticulando o lugar vago ao lado dela na cama.

Mais uma pequena pausa.

- Qual é a sua música favorita? – Damon perguntou.

Elena levantou uma sobrancelha, confusa com a pergunta inesperada.

- Hm... Não sei, tenho várias. Por quê?

Ele deu de ombros e foi até a escrivaninha dela, onde abriu seu aparelho de som.

- Hmmm... – ele murmurou.

- O quê?

Ele deu um ligeiro sorriso.

- Nada. É só que você não parece o tipo de garota que escuta Paramore... – ele olhou a capa que estava no lado do aparelho e riu – ou Linkin Park.

- Eu posso escutar desde Paramore até Britney Spears – ela respondeu, um pouco impaciente – Por que você não senta aqui, Damon?

Ele sorriu novamente, mas agora com uma pitada de malicia e um pouco de divertimento. Sentou-se ao lado dela como ela pedira, mas não a beijou, nem mesmo a tocou.

- Razão ou emoção? – ele perguntou.

Elena suspirou.

- Depende da situação. O que você está fazendo?

Ele arregalou os olhos inocentemente.

- Conversando. O que você deseja fazer?

Ela semicerrou os olhos, irritada.

- Eu não quero fazer parte desses seus joguinhos, Damon.

Damon chegou mais perto, sem nunca tirar os seus olhos dos dela, tão perto que Elena podia sentir seu doce hálito na sua pele delicada. Para a insatisfação dela, ele não a beijou, como assim ela esperava. Lentamente, ele colocou uma mexa de seu cabelo louro atrás de sua orelha, ainda olhando fixamente nos seus olhos. Elena sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido e ela teve que se concentrar para respirar. Ele sabia o efeito que causava nela.

- Eu não estou jogando nada, Elena – ele falou baixo, sedutor, e ainda muito perto dela – Qual seria a graça de jogar se eu já conquistei o prêmio?

As palavras dele atingiram-na com irritação; ela se afastou dele bruscamente.

- Você não conquistou nada, Damon – sibilou – Você acha que sabe muito sobre mim, mas você não sabe _nada_.

- Oh, eu não sei? Bem, eu acho que você está completa e terrivelmente enganada. Eu sei muito sobre você, Elena, mais do que você pode imaginar.

Ele continuava a olhar para ela daquele jeito que a deixava nervosa, gerando pensamentos incoerentes. Ela balançou a cabeça, aborrecida.

- Prove – exigiu.

Damon suspirou.

- Sua cor favorita é azul, mas não aquele típico azul bebê enjoativo, ou o inocente azul-céu. Você gosta de azul marinho, o que, devo acrescentar, fica muito bem na sua pele – Damon sorriu.

Elena cruzou os braços e jogou o cabelo para trás, arrogante.

- É só isso? – provocou.

- Eu não acho que depende da situação na hora de você escolher entre razão ou emoção, eu acho que você respondeu errado. Eu acho que você prefere resolver seus problemas com calma e responsabilidade, ou melhor, com a razão. Mas às vezes você dá um deslize, como hoje, e segue seu coração.

- O que mais? – incentivou, fingindo desinteresse.

- Você ama clássicos, e provavelmente já deve ter lido todos os livros da Jane Austen. Contudo você não gosta muito de ler, e sim de vivenciar suas próprias experiências – ele sorriu e acrescentou: - É por isso que você escreve um diário.

"O que mais? – ele pareceu pensar - Ah, sim. Eu acho que você tem um lado que você não mostra para ninguém, nem mesmo para Stefan. Quem a vê acha que você é delicada e serena, mas eu consigo ver que é inteiramente o contrário. Você não é delicada, você é forte, e você toma suas próprias escolhas, é dona de seu próprio destino. Muitas pessoas talvez não gostariam desse seu outro lado, apenas porque elas não entendem. Eu entendo, Elena, e eu admiro."

Elena estava paralisada. Era provável que ele a conhecesse melhor do que qualquer um, talvez mais do que ela mesma. Não apenas seus gostos, mas seus pensamentos também.

- O que você acha? – ele perguntou, convencido.

- Eu acho que você tem me espionado bastante ultimamente – ela disse com um meio sorriso. Para a sua imensa surpresa, isso não a aborrecia. Se ela fosse franca consigo mesma, ela veria que isso a agradava.

Ele sorriu torto.

- Só um pouco.

Novamente, os dois se observavam em silêncio. Elena, como de costume, estava perdida nos intensos olhos negros; ela podia estar no inferno e não perceberia. Como estranho isso era, como se as palavras já não fossem mais necessárias. Como se o mundo que eles conhecessem fosse pequeno e insuficiente, e o mundo que eles estavam naquele momento era completamente diferente, incompreensível para qualquer outra pessoa.

Mas o dia muda, e a realidade a chama de volta.

- E você, Elena, o que vai usar? – Bonnie perguntou.

- Hm... – ela tentou clarear os pensamentos – Eu não sei, não decidi ainda.

Bonnie arregalou os olhos.

- Não escolheu ainda? Quem é você e o que fez com Elena Gilbert? É segunda! O baile é na sexta, como você pode não estar nem um pouco preocupada com isso?

_Acredite, Bonnie, eu tenho mais coisas com o que me preocupar. _

Meredith riu, mas Stefan observava Elena apreensivo.

- Calma, Bonnie. Elena está um pouco diferente, mas ainda é Elena. Com certeza ela vai estar mais deslumbrante do que qualquer garota, mesmo escolhendo o vestido no dia – disse Meredith.

Bonnie fungou.

- Eu tenho tanta inveja de você, Elena. Tem beleza e tem Stefan – ela balançava a cabeça com frustração.

Elena riu.

- É verdade, você só tem uns poderes incríveis herdados da sua avó, que horrível para você – Elena brincou.

- Concordo plenamente, é horrível!

O sinal tocou, convidando a todos a voltarem para suas aulas. Meredith e Bonnie foram na frente para dar privacidade a Stefan e Elena.

Stefan a abraçou.

- O que aconteceu? Você está tão quieta hoje...

- Eu não dormi direito, só isso – ela lhe lançou seu melhor – e mais falso – sorriso. Isso pareceu convencer.

- Tudo bem – ele falou, então beijou sua testa – Mas estou com saudades. Hoje o dia está lindo, e eu sei que muitos casais aproveitam para fazer um piquenique no parque, então eu estava pensando se você não gostaria de ir comigo.

- Soa ótimo para mim – concordou.


	3. Engano O3

O sol brilhava intensamente no glorioso céu azul, e não havia nenhuma nuvem para ameaçar o tempo. Como Stefan dissera, muitos casais e amigos estavam aproveitando o dia para fazer um piquenique no parque, e o campo estava lotado de crianças brincando.

- Parece um cena de filme – comentou Elena enquanto ela e Stefan colocavam o pano vermelho na grama.

Stefan sorriu e abriu a mochila que carregava os alimentos.

- Biscoitos, confere. Frutas, confere – falava – Chocolate, confere. Cachorro quente, confere...

- Você não espera que eu coma tudo isso, espera? – Elena riu.

- Onde está o refrigerante? – ele perguntou – Eu acho que esqueci... Espere aqui, já volto.

- Aonde você vai?

- Comprar refrigerante... Não vai demorar.

- Não, não precisa... – Elena começou, mas Stefan já estava caminhando para longe.

Ela suspirou e fez o que sempre fazia quando tinha que esperar por alguma coisa: observar. Ela olhou atentamente o casal de idosos e seus netos e supôs que eles deveriam estar juntos a mais de 50 anos. Como eles conseguiram se amar por tanto tempo?, ela se perguntara. Elena imaginou Stefan e ela daqui a 50 anos, os dois aparentando ser adolescentes para sempre...

- Olá, Elena – falou uma voz que ela reconheceria em qualquer lugar; a mesma voz que ela tem pensado o dia inteiro, a voz que faz seu coração bater mais rápido, de medo e ao mesmo tempo de uma ridícula alegria.

- O que você quer, Damon? – ela perguntou numa voz cortante, sem se virar.

- Quanta agressividade! – ele recuou, fingindo medo - Era de se esperar que você fosse um pouquinho mais gentil.

Ela olhou para ele fixamente, porém não mudou de posição.

- Stefan vai chegar a qualquer momento – avisou.

Ele sorriu seu típico sorriso torto.

- Então sugiro que conversemos em um lugar mais reservado.

Elena não se moveu.

- Mas nós podemos ficar aqui também, o que você preferir – ele começou a se sentar.

Ela suspirou e levantou-se bruscamente.

- Boa escolha – Damon elogiou.

- Rápido.

Os dois caminharam até o bosque sem trocar um olhar, muito menos uma palavra. Elena continuou séria ao parar atrás de uma árvore.

- O que você quer? – repetiu ela.

- Como Stefan reagiu ao ouvir o que aconteceu noite passada? – ele perguntou.

Ela fixou o olhar no chão e não respondeu.

- Oh, entendo – falou com uma falsa surpresa – Você não contou a ele.

- E você também não irá – mandou.

- É claro que não, não sou idiota. Mas estou curioso...

- O que? – perguntou Elena, redirecionando seu olhar ao rosto dele.

- Você não contou a ele por que noite passada não significou nada ou por que você quer deixar em segredo, assim como Katherine fez? – ele chegou mais perto, desafiando ela a falar a verdade.

Elena semicerrou os punhos ao ser comparada com Katherine. Ela havia prometido que não faria a mesma coisa que ela fez, e ela cumpriria essa promessa.

- Como pode significar algo, se eu nem o conheço direito? – ela também chegou mais perto, e ela teve que se concentrar para pensar racionalmente – Como, se eu vejo toda semana o que você faz com Vickie?

- Vickie? Quem é Vickie? – perguntou, confuso e irritado.

- Você não sabe ao menos o nome dela! – sua voz se elevou algumas oitavas – E não é só isso! Eu não sei nada sobre você, a única coisa que eu sei é o que _Stefan_ me conta. Como você pode querer alguma coisa de mim se eu nem o conheço?

Ele continuou encarando-a, sem conseguir falar nada por alguns segundos, os olhos dos dois cheios de fúria. Ela pensou que ele ia avançar nela, machucá-la – e ela ficou ciente que ele realmente podia fazer isso. Mas ele não fez. Após de algum tempo quieto, a fúria deixou seus olhos e seu rosto tornou-se uma máscara fria e impenetrável.

- Talvez eu tenha errado – ele disse, tão frio quanto sua expressão – Talvez você seja mesmo parecida com Katherine. Na realidade, acho que vocês são iguais: manipuladoras e egoístas.

Isso a atingiu como um soco na barriga. Chocada, ela cambaleou para trás.

- É isso que você pensa mesmo? – sua voz estava mais forte do que ela esperava.

- Sim, é o que eu penso – respondeu, seu rosto ainda estava indecifrável.

- Então é melhor eu ir, Stefan deve estar esperando por mim.

Sem mais nenhuma palavra dos dois, Elena retirou-se com a cabeça erguida, sem demonstrar nenhum sinal de magoa ou ressentimento.

Ela não olhou para trás.

Elena não sabia a quanto tempo estava deitada ao lado de Stefan, brincando inconscientemente com o cabelo escuro dele. Podia ter se passado horas, como também segundos. Tudo parecia tão tranquilo em seus braços...

- Diga-me, Stefan – ela falou pela primeira vez em um bom tempo – Por que você me ama?

Ele se apoiou no braço esquerdo, de modo que pudesse enxergar o rosto dela.

- Por que você está perguntando isso?

- Eu preciso saber, por favor.

Stefan afagou as bochechas dela.

- Porque você é a pessoa mais linda que eu já encontrei, porque você é capaz de me amar sendo quem eu sou. Porque você é única e porque você não muda seu jeito de ser para agradar os outros. É meiga, inteligente... – ele pausou por um instante e riu – E porque você não é nada parecida com Katherine.

Elena deu um risinho histérico.

- Como assim?

- Você é boa, inocente. Katherine era egoísta, só pensava nela mesma. Você consegue ter um namorado vampiro mesmo sendo humana, consegue ser a rainha de um colégio, é melhor amiga de uma bruxa, sua maior inimiga é Caroline, e você ainda tem que lidar com as ameaças constantes de Damon. E você continua sendo boa! Qualquer um já teria feito milhares de escolhas que magoariam a todos, mas não você. Você sempre pensa nos outros.

Outro risinho histérico.

- É, ta legal... – foi tudo o que ela foi capaz de dizer.

Ela pensou no que os dois irmão falaram, um contradizendo o outro. Quem estava certo? É claro que Stefan não sabia de toda a história, mas Damon não poderia estar certo em relação a ela... Poderia? E se pudesse, Stefan continuaria a amá-la quando descobrir?

Novamente, o amor é uma droga.


	4. Confissões O4

_Querido diário,_

_Eu acabei de quebrar meu lápis pensando em Damon. Quem ele pensa que é para me dizer uma coisa daquelas? _

_Tudo bem, eu vou ser diplomática: eu merecia aquilo. Mas ele também merecia ouvir o que ele ouviu! Damon é tão misterioso, tão enigmático. Estar com ele é como estar num cômodo escuro, incapaz de enxergar e definir alguma forma. E o mais estranho é que, ao mesmo tempo que eu não sei de nada sobre ele, eu sinto como se o conhecesse como conheço a mim mesma. Estranho, não é? Mesmo não o entendendo, eu o entendo. _

_Ok, isso não faz o menor sentindo. _

_A questão é: ele mexe comigo, eu tenho que admitir. Droga, eu não deveria ter escrito isso, escrevendo isso faz parecer real, e o pior é que eu não posso apagar – estou escrevendo de caneta. _

_Eu sonhei com ele hoje, eu sonhei que estávamos juntos; eu era uma vampira, e íamos viver eternamente. Eu sonhei que estávamos felizes. Eu acordei confusa, tinha pensado que o sonho era real. Mas não podia ser, era perfeito demais para ser real. E impossível demais, eu não posso cogitar a idéia de trocar Stefan por Damon. _

_Eu entendo Katherine, mesmo sabendo que ela foi egoísta, sinto pena dela. Mas eu não penso como ela, é claro que não. É Stefan quem eu amo, apenas ele. Eu não posso amar Damon, isso é além do ridículo. _

"_Mentir para si mesmo é a maior das mentiras" – Então escreverei a verdade. A verdade é que eu posso ser ignorante o suficiente para me apaixonar por Damon, burra o suficiente. E é por esse motivo que o tratarei como uma pessoa normal. Não pensarei mais nele, agirei com indiferença e sempre pensarei nos defeitos dele. Não vou me permitir amar ele. Talvez eu mereça isso, mas Stefan não. _

_Argh, só de pensar em se apaixonar por ele me gera calafrios. Felizmente, eu ainda posso evitar isso._

_E é isso que eu vou fazer: evitar. _


	5. Interligados O5

Elena manteve sua promessa. Naquela semana, ela ouvia o nome de Damon apenas quando Stefan mencionava, nunca mais o viu ou sonhou com ele. Nunca pensava nele... _Praticamente_ nunca.

As ocupações também a mantinham distraída. Meredith e Bonnie não haviam desistido completamente da idéia das festa de aniversário e insistiam para saber como seria seu vestido.

- Será surpresa – era o que Elena sempre respondia.

Elas estavam insatisfeitas, mas aceitaram. Não tinha como desconfiar das roupas de Elena.

O relacionamento de Stefan e Elena também estava indo muito mais que agradável, estava tranquilo pela primeira vez. Ele estava muito romântico nos últimos dias, por causa do aniversário dela. Quarta ele havia lhe dado um buquê com dezoito rosas vermelhas, a idade que ela faria naquele sábado. Quinta ele deu o verdadeiro presente de aniversário adiantado para ela para usar no baile. Foi a coisa mais linda que ela já recebeu na vida, e provavelmente a mais cara também.

Após as aulas, os dois foram para casa dela. Tia Judith não estava em casa, e os dois estavam livres para ficar no quarto sozinhos.

- Eu tenho algo para você – ele anunciou – Seu presente de aniversário.

- Mas meu aniversário é só sábado...

- Eu sei.

Ele foi para trás dela, tirou o cabelo do pescoço e colocou a linda jóia.

Elena ficou boquiaberta, deslumbrada e espantada.

- E-eu... eu não posso aceitar... Não, Stefan... eu não...

- Shhh... – murmurou – Claro que você pode. Eu não vou sentir falta, vai ficar mais bonito em você do que na minha gaveta. Eu quero que você use no baile – acrescentou.

- É tão lindo! – ela tocou a pedra vermelha no seu peito, que estava sendo sustentada por uma grossa corrente de ouro – Era de Katherine – Não era uma pergunta, ela estava certa de sua afirmação.

- Agora é seu.

Ele inclinou-se para beijar seu pescoço, mas ficou paralisado ao ver os dois pontos já cicatrizando.

- O quê?! – ele gritou.

Elena pulou, assustada, e virou-se para ele.

- O que foi?

- Você deixou Damon a morder?

Ela tocou involuntariamente o pescoço.

- Não é o que você está pensando – sussurrou.

- Oh, espero que não – falou numa voz cortante - Você poderia me explicar?

- Damon entrou no meu quarto, eu não tive escolha – mentira.

- Você deixou ele entrar? – sua voz ainda estava furiosa.

- Eu não tinha escolha! Ele mataria minha tia! – mentira.

Stefan pareceu acreditar. Respirou fundo e deitou na cama.

- O que eu faço com Damon? – falou para si mesmo, baixo demais para os ouvidos de Elena.

Elena mordeu o lábio inferior. Essa era um oportunidade perfeita para desvendar Damon.

- Por que ele é assim? – perguntou.

- Assim como? – ele não estava mais com raiva, e sim triste.

- Por que ele não é capaz de amar?

Stefan passou a mão no cabelo e suspirou.

- Ele _é _capaz de amar, Elena, mas, para Damon, o amor vem junto com o ódio.

Levou um minuto para Elena digerir essa idéia, mas ainda era confusa para ela.

- Como assim?

- Damon é... _cauteloso _com seus sentimentos. Eu acho que ele os esconde com a raiva, o ódio.

- Por quê? Por que ele não pode amar como uma pessoa normal?

Ele riu sem humor algum.

- Ele pode, Elena. Mas a única mulher que ele amou deixou uma ferida no seu coração, e a cicatriz vai durar para toda a eternidade,

Ela levou mais um minuto para processar.

- Você acha que ele vai amar alguém de novo? – perguntou.

- Hm... – ele pensou – Espero que sim. Mas espero que não a garota que _eu _ame, desta vez – ele sorriu.

Ela sorri também, mas o sorriso não chegou ao olhos. _E, desta vez, eu espero que a garota não o ame também. _

**N.A.:** Eu ia fazer mais compridinho, tipo até o baile, só que me bateu uma preguiça... Estava fazendo de noite, quando eu devia estar estudando para uma prova, e por isso não está muito... caprichada, digamos assim.

Muito obrigada a todos que comentam, isso significa **muito **para mim. Se alguém tiver alguma idéia, please, não deixem de falar!


	6. Discussões O6

**Capítulo O8.**

_Querido diário,_

_Essa noite é A noite. Sim, eu sei que eu devo ter escrito a mesma coisa pelo menos umas dez vezes nesse diário, mas dessa vez é real. Eu posso sentir, algo diferente vai acontecer... Algo bom, eu espero. _

_Esse baile vai ser grande. As roupas, as máscaras, os acompanhantes – Ninguém fala de outra coisa, virou uma obsessão. Até eu mesma estou obcecada. Às vezes me pego pensando sobre o que vou fazer no meu cabelo, que maquiagem vou usar e se o vestido ficaria mesmo bom. _

_Não será apenas o baile, para mim também será o meu aniversário, e eu usaria o maior presente de todos esta noite. _

_Sim, ela será perfeita. _

Elena prendeu suas mexas douradas num lindo coque, casual mas ao mesmo tempo elegante. Ela fez os últimos retoques na maquiagem, passou o batom vermelho de novo e apertou suas bochechas pela última vez. Então, a parte mais importante: o colar, que antes pertencia a Katherine e que agora era dela. Ela analisou seu reflexo no espelho, seu lindo vestido vermelho vivo e sua máscara na sua mão, preta com detalhes da mesma cor do vestido.Ela estava perfeita; a garota que todas queriam ser e a que todos garotos queriam ter; amada e odiada.

Ela controlou o impulso de morder o lábio maquiado. Faltava alguma coisa. Toda vez que ela olhava seus olhos azuis ela via alguma coisa faltando, era como se houvesse algo escondido, algo que ela não podia explicar.

Ela suspirou e colocou a máscara.

- Oh, meu Deus! – ela ouviu tia Judith exclamar, e então ela estava ao lado de Elena, olhando o reflexo no espelho abismada – Como você está linda!

Elena sorriu.

- Obrigada, tia.

- E como você cresceu! – continuou ela – Parece que foi ontem que eu a vi engatinhando e amanhã você já fará dezoito anos!

Tia Judith afagou o cabelo feito de Elena com cuidado.

- Você parece tanto com sua mãe... Ela ficaria orgulhosa.

- Você acha? – sussurrou Elena.

- Eu tenho certeza – ela enxugou uma lágrima que caia no seu rosto, e Elena lutou contra as lágrimas ameaçavam a cair a borrar toda a maquiagem – Você quer carona para o baile?

- Eu gostaria, mas já combinei com Stefan...

O rosto de tia Judith endureceu.

- Claro, claro... Divirta-se.

O baile era no ginásio do colégio, mas Elena tinha razão quando disse que era um evento grande. Ninguém poderia falar que era um simples ginásio ou mais uma festinha de adolescentes. Não, aquele baile parecia ser feito para estrelas de Hollywood, pois era idêntico aos bailes de máscaras que aparecem em filmes.

No início Elena tinha achado uma idéia meio patética fazer todos usarem máscaras, afinal todos se conheciam, o cabelo ou a estrutura física poderiam facilmente denunciá-los. Por isso ela se surpreendera ao perceber que teve que se esforçar para achar Meredith, sua _melhor amiga_.

_Isso será interessante, _pensara Elena.

A primeira dança foi com Stefan, e os dois foram meio hesitantes para a pista de dança. Stefan, porque estava estranho; Elena, porque estava preocupada sobre Stefan estar estranho.

Os dois foram quietos para o baile, e também permaneceram quietos por um tempo enquanto dançavam. Elena não conseguia olhar para os olhos de Stefan, uma atitude incomum para ela.

Só quando a música já estava na metade que Stefan falou:

- Você está usando o colar – o grande anuncio do ano.

Elena apenas deu um meio sorriso.

- Então... – Stefan começou – eu andei pensando muito sobre ontem e... – ele hesitou.

- Sim? – perguntou cautelosa.

Ele olhou fixamente nos olhos de Elena, dando ênfase ao que ele iria dizer.

- Eu não quero que você veja Damon nunca mais, Elena.

Ela não respondeu, confusa demais para pensar em algo a dizer.

- Eu sei que às vezes você não tem escolha, mas você precisa evitar o _máximo_ possível, entendido?

- Não – respondeu ela.

- Não?

- A única coisa que eu entendi é que você está me proibindo de fazer alguma coisa, e isso não pode ser verdade. Então não, eu não entendi.

Ele suspirou.

- Elena, não seja difícil. Nós dois sabemos o quão perigoso Damon pode ser.

- Damon não apresenta nenhuma ameaça à mim.

- Parece que você _quer_ vê-lo novamente.

- Eu não quero, como eu também não quero que vocês briguem por minha causa.

Stefan parou de dançar e segurou os braços de Elena com força, forçando ela a olhar em seu olhos.

- Elena, você sabe a ameaça que ele representa.

Ela semicerrou os olhos.

- Ameaça que ele representa a minha segurança ou a nossa relação?

Ela sabia que estava sendo rude, mas não havia como pedir para que ela se acalmasse enquanto falavam o que ela deveria fazer. Ela simplesmente _não suportava _receber ordens. Se nem mesmo sua tia podia, como ela aceitaria as exigências do namorado? Isso não aconteceria, nem que o namorado fosse Stefan.

Elena respirou fundo. Mas o namorado _era _Stefan. Dando ordens ou não, ela ainda o amava mais que tudo, e ela sabia que estava o fazendo sofrer. Sabia o quanto toda aquela situação representava para ele, como parecia que a história estava se repetindo. Seria insensível da parte dela continuar brigando.

- Stefan, eu sei que você está preocupado – disse ela docemente – Mas eu não sou Katherine, como você mesmo disse.

- Eu sei, mas Katherine sabia se virar.

- Eu também sei.

- Ela era uma vampira, você é apenas uma frágil humana.

_Apenas _uma _frágil _humana? Respirou fundo.

Ela afagou a bochecha dele.

- Eu te amo, Stefan Salvatore, sempre e para sempre.

Ele suspirou.

- Eu sei, mas isso não muda nada.

- O que isso quer dizer?

- Você não verá Damon de novo.

- Isso é uma ordem?

Ele não respondeu, só a fitava fixa e misteriosamente.

- Eu não cumpro ordens.

- As minhas você compre.

Ela arregalou os olhos e, enojada, livrou-se dos braços dele.

- O quão diferente isso te faz do seu irmão, Stefan? – falou ela numa voz cortante – Você está usando sua força para realizar suas vontades? Você irá me impedir de fazer o que eu quero com o seu poder? Vai também usar o seu poder de persuasão em mim, Stefan?

- É para te proteger – ele respondeu na defensiva.

- Nós dois sabemos para o que isso é.

Com um último olhar gelado ela virou-se e foi para longe de Stefan.

Deus, eu não acredito que briguei com Stefan por causa de _Damon_. E eu nem mesmo queria vê-lo novamente! Se ele apenas pedisse com jeito... – ela repetia isso para si mesma de novo e de novo.

Ela olhou para a mesa de bebidas em busca de alguém para se distrair. Ela viu Meredith e Matt, então optou por Matt... Meredith era muito perceptiva.

- Ei, Matt – perguntou.

Matt estava bem bonitinho, com aquele terno e seu rosto inocente. Ela via nele algo especial e não se arrependia de nada do que eles passaram juntos. De fato, era o contrário. Ela agradecia todos os dias por ter Matt como amigo.

Lembrando-se dos tempos junto de Matt, ela ficou surpresa que toda a bondade havia desaparecido dos seus olhos quando ele olhou para ela, e ao invés de inocência e alegria, havia apenas ódio e desprezo.

- Você não estava com um vestido branco...? – ele pareceu confuso, mas logo virou o rosto.

- Hm... Não.

- Tanto faz.

Ela recuou um pouco com o tom rude dele.

- Então, Matt... – hesitou – Quer dançar?

- O quê? Agora eu sou digno de uma dança? Pensei que Elena Gilbert era boa demais para mim... O que a fez me chamar para dançar agora? Foi por que você sentiu pena? Por que você se sentiu culpada?

- Não, Matt, eu nunca...

- Qualquer que for a razão, Elena, não precisa se incomodar. Eu não a incomodarei de novo.

E então ele se retirou, sem explicações. Ela observou aturdida Matt desaparecer na multidão.

Ela não tinha visto Caroline se aproximar.

- Hmmm... – murmurou – Eu queria ter filmado isso. Elena Gilbert levando um fora? – Caroline riu – Finalmente alguém enxergou a vaca que você é.

- Estou cheia de você hoje, Caroline – ela ainda olhava para o ponto que Matt desaparecera.

Caroline a ignorou.

- Veio sem acompanhante? – Caroline sorriu.

- Não, ao contrário de certas pessoas, _eu _tenho namorado.

Caroline ignorou essa também.

- Então, você viu com quem eu vim? – perguntou, mexendo no seu cabelo.

- Sinceramente, eu não me importo.

- Pensei que você se importa, afinal já vi vocês dois juntos... Talvez eu esteja enganada, mas conhece algum Damon Smith?

- Damon?! – sua voz subiu algumas oitavas involuntariamente.

- Oh... Você se importa – Caroline sorriu, maliciosa – É um rosto difícil de esquecer, não é?

- _Você _veio com Damon? _Damon _veio com você?

Ela disse a si mesma que não estava com ciúmes, e sim surpresa.

- Surpresa? Achou que ele escolheria _você_? Devo agradecer, não estaria com Damon assim se eu tivesse ficado com Stefan e...

Elena riu.

- É, como se algum dia você pôde ficar com Stefan!

Caroline semicerrou os olhos.

- Você só está com inveja porque eu consegui alguém que você não conseguiu.

Foi a vez de Elena de sorrir maliciosamente.

- Você está enganada ao achar que eu não... _o consegui_ – ela piscou e Elena achou que os olhos de Caroline iam saltar para fora do rosto – E, a propósito, o que é isso no seu vestido? Penas? Argh, seu gosto contínua horrível. – acrescentou.

Antes que Caroline pudesse rebater, a voz da diretora McKensie soou no ginásio.

- O propósito do baile de máscaras é para ser um evento interativo, e isso não está acontecendo pois, pelo que vejo, todos estão com os mesmo grupos de amigos de sempre. Por isso, decidimos fazer uma... _brincadeira. _Vocês vão dançar com pares diferentes. Toda vez que trocar de música vocês vão trocar de pares aleatoriamente, para interagir com novos colegas e fazer deles seus amigos.

Sem outra desculpa, Caroline ergueu o queixo e procurou um par, carrancuda como sempre.

A máscara não disfarçava o rosto de Elena, e muitos garotos disputavam uma dança, agarrando-se a oportunidade de tê-la em seus braços ao menos uma vida – uma realização, sem dúvida. Ela ainda estava meio aturdida com tudo o que acontecera e não queixou-se de quem dançava. Tinha apenas uma fraca lembrança do primeiro, que era um garoto tremendamente sortudo do clube de xadrez, e do terceiro, somente mais um que fazia parte do time de futebol da escola. Na quarta música, quando foram trocar de pares, Elena avistou Matt que, ao ver Elena, mudou seu caminho abruptamente, deixando-a parada no meio da pista de dança sem par. Ela ficou esperando alguém a puxar durante dez, quinze segundos, sentindo-se frustrada e humilhada.

Obviamente Elena não ficou muito tempo sem um par. De início ela não importou-se com quem a puxou para dançar, naquele abraço aconchegante que lhe parecia familiar. Até então ter um vislumbre de seus olhos, aqueles olhos negros que ela reconheceria em qualquer lugar. Nem aquela máscara azul gelo conseguia cobrir a beleza e o perigo seu rosto proporcionava.

Damon sorriu torto.

- Ainda com medo de mim?

- Não – respondeu rápido.

Ele riu suavemente.

- Você veio aqui com _Caroline_? – Ela lutou para não parecer uma namorada ciumenta; sem sucesso.

Seu sorriso se alargou.

- Ciúmes? – ele inclinou seu rosto para mais perto do dela, e seu hálito frio e refrescante geravam sensações estranhas na pele de Elena.

Ela ignorou essas sensações e ergueu o queixo.

- Nos seus sonhos.

Damon olhou para além dela e fechou o rosto, mostrando-se tão perigoso quanto Stefan havia falado ainda naquela noite,

- Elena, querida – Caroline chamou, sua voz meigamente cheia de veneno – Seu namorado está esperando por você.

Elena sorriu, escondendo a decepção de ser interrompida.

- Ciúmes, Caroline? – Elena perguntou. Damon riu baixinho – mas seu olhar permaneceu intenso - ao ouvi-la repetir o que ele mesmo perguntou a dois segundos atrás.

Caroline semicerrou os olhos.

- Não o faça esperar.

Elena a olhou da cabeça aos pés. Caroline era uma boa adversária, mas não a altura. Elena ainda era a rainha e nada que Caroline faça ou diga irá mudar isso. Elena podia fazer o que quiser, podia ignorá-la ou xingá-la, mas qualquer um que presenciasse pensaria que era uma briga por Damon, e ela não se rebaixaria a tanto.

Ela afastou-se de Damon ainda sorrindo. Ele pareceu divertido, mas ao mesmo tempo desapontado.

- O quê? Não vai revidar? Está sem palavras, Elena? – Caroline perguntou, provocante.

- Eu tenho milhões de coisas que gostaria de dizer, mas isso causaria um escândalo.

- Está com medo de perder o trono? – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Elena riu alto.

Não foi difícil encontrar Stefan. Ele estava sentado no fundo do salão, quieto e sozinho como sempre. Ela ainda estava brava com ele, mas precisava ao menos avisá-lo que iria para casa. Essa noite foi exaustiva, e ela não sabia se podia agüentar outra bomba. Repreendeu-se por não ter escolhido outro vestido. Aquele era vermelho demais, vivo demais. Um contraste, de fato. O de Caroline era negro, de Meredith branco e o de Bonnie também era de um tom claro. Nada que lhe causasse inveja.

- Eu te levo – disse Stefan.

- Não precisa... – sua voz estava monótona.

- Eu insisto.

O ambiente ainda estava tenso entre os dois. Elena perguntou-se quando, ou _se_, Stefan pediria desculpa. Ela não queria ir para a cama brigada com ele, o dia seguinte seria seu aniversário e ela não estava com humor para festividades.

- Obrigada – Elena disse ao chegar em casa.

- De nada – Stefan sorriu. O sorriso não chegava nos olhos.

- Durma bem – ele disse.

- Obrigada – Elena repetiu, insatisfeita.

Ela tirou os saltos antes de entrar em casa, evitando acordar sua tia e Margaret com o barulho. A porta do seu quarto não fez nenhum ruído ao abrir, mas Elena teve que se controlar para não gritar ou cair com o susto.

Uma mesinha com velas acessas estava situada no meio do quarto e, adiante, uma silhueta usando um terno escuro e uma máscara azul gelo.

Damon sorriu para Elena.


End file.
